


The Last Cylon

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battlestar Galactica Fusion, Character Death, Cylons, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in those heady days when Battlestar Galactica and Harry Potter were coming to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Cylon

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic for femmequixotic.

Bellatrix smiled at him from the other side of his small cell, a funny little smile on her ruined face. "Did -- you" she said, and with each word took another step closer to him, "think -- that -- we -- wouldn't -- NOTICE!"

She screamed the final word at him, her face only a few finger's-breadths away from him.

Snape recoiled at the intensity of her words and the volume, and the stench that had settled around her since her time in Azkaban. He didn't bother hiding the disgust in his voice. "Really, Bella. Was the Dark Lord too busy to --dispose of me that he sent *you* instead?"

Bellatrix ambled over to his cell's one window and gazed out at the sky and the sea far, far below. "Of course he is. Oh, Severus," she said, drawing out her wand and waving at him like a child tossing a ball. "Don't you understand? You're nothing."

She said the incantation so matter-of-factly.

 

Strange how an absence of pain was worse than the pain itself

 

He was drowning.

Viscous fluid filled his nose, his mouth, eyes, ears. Bands across his chest and legs kept him submerged, but they tore easily.

His head broke the surface of the water and he drew in a deep, shuddering breath. He clutched at his chest and moaned; he could still feel where the Avada Kedavra had hit him and the memory of it was like an open sore.

Snape pressed his hands to his face. The Avada Kedavra was fatal, it was always fatal, and anyone who'd heard even a whisper of the wizarding world knew it was true.

He should have been dead, and yet he was not.

Snape pressed his hands to his chest and then traced a finger along the rim of the small pool he'd woken in.

He was in a dark room, illuminated only by the lights under the pool. He had no idea how large -- or how small -- it was, because the light didn't reach any walls or ceiling. The floors were smooth and black and reflectionless. Strange tubes and wires girded his pool.

It was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

He made to rise out of the pool but stopped when he heard footfalls approaching him, from the darkness.

"Who's there?" he called out, and his voice echoed around him as though he were in a cathedral.

"Hello, Severus," a voice said. "Hello, Severus," it repeated. "Hello. Hello."

Snape saw himself step out of the shadows. Another followed him, and another and another.

They were all naked.

Snape froze. He felt faint and clutched at the edge of the tub. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by a crowd of -- very naked -- Severus Snapes.

"Welcome home," they said. "Welcome home."


End file.
